A Dream
by EugeBlack
Summary: TranslationRon talks about his feelings toward Hermione. Pre HBP I haven't read it yet. One shot. RR please!


All caracthers belong to You-Know-Who and blah blah blah.

A DREAM

"If I would only have the chance

To see you one more time

You don't know how many things I would tell you

Or for how long I would hold you".

The road seemed very long, and the rain was hard. I heard the thunders, and I didn't care if I was pretty wet, because my heart was tired of so much crying, so, I didn't care if I was wet on the outside too.

I finally arrived to your grave, that place where your gorgeous body rest in peace for the past five years. How long had been all this years, without you at my side… I miss you so much!. I feel a couple of tears on my checks, they finally sat down on your grave.

"Hermione Jane Granger (1980-1998)

Beloved daughter, friend, fiancée. You'll be always in our hearts forever".

I try to calm down, but I can't, so many tears on my face, I can't control myself, is just impossible. Five long years has passed, but I still remember perfectly, just as it was yesterday, that terrible day that you leave my side, and with you my joy and hope were gone too.

I try to block that memory, and start to remember when I met you in Hogwarts, and you were and unstoppable know-it-all… I was so stupid at that time because I didn't realized how wonderful and incredibly mature you were!. Then in second year I started to have feelings for you, even if I didn't want to realize my feeling and we were fighting all the time, I was so worried when you were petrified for the basilisk! In that moment I realized that you were really important to me, but thanks to my immaturity and stubbornness I didn't get to accept my true feelings. In third year I was so proud of you when you humiliated Malfoy, you were becoming a very courage miss, well, more courage that you already were. In fourth year I was so jealous of Krum, only thinking about it make me feel ill, when I saw you dancing and having fun with him I was so mad, I wanted you to be at my side, but I still was to immature to talk to you about my true feelings; instead of talking to you we spent the rest of our fourth and fifth year fighting for every little thing. It was my absurd way of show you how much you meant to me. 

"If I only could touch you

And to have you at my side again

Don't you know how happy you'd make me

To listen your voice again"

Later in the summer before beginning sixth year we were all in The Burrow, and you were spending a lot of time with Harry, almost ignoring me. At that time our friend needed the major possible support because of Sirius' death, and nevertheless it gave me some terrible jealousy, I became consumed by the idea that you were in love with him, and that you would always see me as a friend, a brother, without giving me the opportunity to express you all the love that I felt. A night of full moon, what a beautifil night, you followed me to the garden, you were worried because you noticed me very strange, taciturn, I repeated you thousand times that I was all right. But you knew me very well, you looked at me to the eyes for a while, that look with those eyes so expressive, spectacular brown coffee eyes… and immediately you knew what was happening in my mind.

You gave me such a strong hug that almost took my breath away, although it didn't matter to me, to have you was the best thing that ever happened to me, then you looked at me to the eyes again and told me that you loved me. In that instant my world was paralyzed, repeating those two words in my mind time and again, savoring them… never I thought that that moment would arrive! ... I looked at you to the eyes, I got smoothly your chin and I kissed you tenderly, then you returned with passion that kiss; I didn't want the night to be over, I wanted to show you that I loved you, that you were the most important person in my life and that I'd never let you go. That warm night of full moon of August we became a couple.

In spite of being a couple our meaningless discussions continued in the school, and as always I kept asking you for your forgiveness almost on my knees, fearful that you would break up with me, nothing more but the idea of never receiving any of those hugs, those sweet kisses, your warm look, your perfect smile, to feel your head in my chest… drove me crazy. It was awful when a day in April I crossed the line with the jokes and it truly bothered you; you stopped talking to me for more than two weeks. It was driving me crazy, I hurt you without any intention, and I was paying it very expensive, your silence and your icy look destroyed my heart. The way that we solved our arguments surprised me a lot, since always you had been very proper and disciplined. We had just won the Quidditch Cup, and many girls went to where I was, to hug me and to congratulate me, and you simply stayed out of it, until you didn't endure more the jealousy, you went to where I was and kissed me in a way so passioned… then I embraced you with my arm and you told to all the girls that they should get lost and that they did't have anything to do there. At the beginning I was a little ashamed that that was happening in front of all students and professors, but the fact to have you at my side encouraged me and nothing else would matter. You had that marvelous effect on me.

"If I only had the chance

Of being able to wake up of this nightmare

In the one for many years

You are not by my side anymore"

Later, that last summer before leaving Hogwarts, and our last summer, it was so special, the best one than I have had in my life. With the time our foolish fights had diminished, and our level of mutual comprehension improved day by day. We passed long nights talking about our plans for the future, of the Great War that was in full development, you talk to me very illusioned about your plans to be a healer, and I told you about my dream of being the guardian of the Chudley Cannons.

One night, we left to take a walk, we were celebrating our first year as a couple. I spent weeks preparing that night, the dinner, the candles, the music, I wanted everything to be perfect for you, my princess. After having dinner and dance, we began to kiss, we lied on the blanket, the sky was full of stars, all was perfect. Before I could even notice, I already had removed my shirt and I was unbuttoning your blouse, I desired you so much, I wanted to make you mine, I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Before continuing I asked you if you were sure, you responded me that you've never been so sure of anything and smiled to me with mischief. Our naked bodies united in one very carefully and romantically, being the only witnesses the stars in the sky, it was so special, the smooth caresses, the tender kisses, we enjoyed that moment and I never forgot it. You seemed so beautiful, so woman. After that special moment, you told me that whatever happened, we would always be together. 

We spent our last year in the school, knowing us more, loving us more… until finally the night of the Final Battle arrived, the moment in which the future of the magical world would be decided. Harry, you and I were the only students that would fight in the battle, by being members of the Order of the Phoenix. We felt very hopeful, trusted that Harry would destroy once and for all Lord Voldemort, and that with the time we would have again the peace that we desired so much… we would be happy, and I wanted to propose you after we left the school, I wanted to wake up every day by your side, to smell your sweet perfume all the time, to tell you each day that I loved you with all my heart, to have children, I was sure that you would be the best mother for my kids…

"A nightmare

That haven't let me sleep in peace

That doesn't let me be happy

Because my heart haven't stopped crying"

The war was very bloody, dozens of injured in both sides, I fought with various death eaters and I left almost unharmed, I did all I could to have you on my sight, but there was a lot of noise, confusion and lightings in the atmosphere. In the instant that I lost you of my sight of you beat with Bellatrix Lestrange, the murderer of Sirius. When I saw that scene I ran to help you, avoiding curses, but I arrived very late; Lestrange launched you the Avada Kedavra, and you couldn't intercept it. I saw your face of surprise, and as you fell on the ground, just like that. All lost sense for me, I did not notice of the aurors that were around and they were beaten with Lestrange and other death eaters, I refused myself to accept what had happened, I forced myself to believe that you were only asleep… I was not prepared to accept the sad reality. A little latter I fall unconscious.

I had been a victim of various desmaius, and when I woke up, three days later, everything was done, Harry had vanquished Voldemort and the death eaters were in Azkaban, expecting to be judged. I'd have preferred not to awake again, I didn't want to face your lost, to the fact that I'd never see you again, to hug you, kiss you, to make love to you. It didn't matter anything to me, it didn't matter to me that Voldemort was dead… the happiness and my hopes were gone with you. 

"A nightmare

That begun that awful day

When you left this world

To never return again"

Last night I dreamed about you, we were together in a valley, I saw you with a beautiful white dress, you had an expression very peaceful in the face, and you smiled at me, making me truly smile for the first time in many years. You convinced me to continue with my life, to keep you as a pretty memory, and to be happy.

But how? I have tried it, believe me that I have really tried it, I have travelled, I have had girlfriends, I am playing with the Chudley Cannons, I share a department with Harry, who's now a great auror, the world is in peace… But simply I cannot forget you, I cannot surpass the fact that you're no longer with me. You are my first thought at the morning and my last one when I go to bed, every day I pray to the Lord that this is just a dream, a terrible dream, and that when I wake up you are with me, scolding me for any stupidity that have said or done. 

I promise you that I am going to do everything possible to achieve what you have asked me in the dream, to be happy. It will be very difficult, because I still have tattooed your name in each part of my body, your fragrance, your voice, the sensibility of your skin. You'll always be in my heart Hermione, you'll always be the love of my life, my best friend, my soulmate, and will always live in me, although the death have pulled us apart.

THE END

Hi everyone!. This is my first fic that I wrote a couple of months ago. Sorry for the bad grammar, I'm latin and my english is not 100. I would love to have your reviews, for good or bad. I have a couple of other one shots that I'm working on the translation. If someone wants to be my beta you are welcome.

Well, that's all for tonight, it's 2:35 am and I'm sleepy.

Take care, have a great day!.

Euge (Venezuelan girl)**  
**


End file.
